703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Walking On The Wild Side/Plot
Charlie picked up his phone after it rung 3 times & got dressed. Now that his mom was back, she acted like a dictator and tried to stop him from going places and doing what he wanted to do. It felt like his dad was a ghost and didn’t care what would happen because he was just happy to get his estranged wife back. It disgusted Charlie that his dad would easily fall back into his mom’s trap so fast & he was just sick and tired of dealing with her bullshit. When his 2 new friends, Alex & Emma, a set of siblings that just moved to Sunset View that he met in his Home Ec class, he hopped on the opportunity to meet new people. He felt like the other Elementals were too wrapped up in their own lives to really get his personal issues, even Zak. It brought tears to his eyes when he thought back on how he yelled at him, but he just knew Zak would give him a lecture on the things he and the siblings were doing. Vandalism, small robberies & messing with the occasional small magic spell. Charlie knew using his powers for fun and his own personal gain could be wrong, but he felt like he needed to be let off the leash. School, his mom and being a superhero was restricting him and being with Alex and Emma, he let those walls down and became free. He finally got fully dressed and made his way out of his window after stuffing his bed full of pillows. Alex and Emma greeted him and they set off into the night to cause trouble. Austin woke up the next morning determined to tell his parents that he was an Elemental because he felt like he couldn’t hold the secret inside anymore. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9 so he already knew that, on the weekend, his parents were up and ready to get their day started. He got washed and dressed and came down the stairs, giving off nervous energy which both of his parents sensed right off of the bat, as he sat down at the kitchen table. His mom asked him what was wrong and he told his parents that it was very important. His parents exchanged glances and then sat down at the table with him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then told his parents about him being an Elemental. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Austin opened his eyes and gave them both a confused look because he didn’t know what they were laughing at. His dad asked him jokingly was he on some type of drugs and his mom answered and said that he was probably not getting enough sleep. Austin stood and told them to stop laughing because he was telling the truth. His dad said prove it then. Austin took a deep breath and then concentrated. The orange juice that was in their glasses began to swirl around in the air, along with the water that was in the vase nearby. His parents looked in shock and saw that the water was responding to Austin and his movements. Once they were completely silent, Austin returned the liquids back to where they were, without out a drop spilled. Austin looked at them and they looked to be completely terrified. He told them that he would give them time to adjust to what they saw and left the room, put on his shoes and ran to Hannah’s house. Zak was on his way to Alissa’s house. She just texted him because they needed to have an emergency meeting. He was still reeling from the night before when Charlie snapped on him and slammed the door in his face. Every time he thought about it, he got angry because all he was trying to do was help his boyfriend deal with his issues. Zak felt himself getting irate but he quickly calmed down because his mind needed to be focused on the meeting at hand. One by one everyone showed up to Alissa’s house except Charlie. When Alissa texted him, he told her to stop bothering him and that he wasn’t coming to the meeting. Alissa was taken aback by the way Charlie was talking to her and told everyone else about it. They looked at each other confused because they didn’t know what was triggering Charlie’s personality changes. She then proceeded to tell them about her dream, her vision quest and how a new evil is out there and they needed to stop it before it’s too late. The meeting ends and Hannah heads to her Pre-Calc class. She was having trouble & the study group wasn’t meeting today so she decided to go to the teacher, Mr. Ahn, to get extra help. As the study session progressed as time went by, Hannah noticed that he was getting closer and closer to her. She fidgeted in her seat because she felt uncomfortable by his lack of distance around her. Mr. Ahn told her that she was very pretty and that she smelled good. He closed the gap between her and kissed her neck. Hannah quickly pushed him away from her and told her to stay back. As he continued to approach her, Hannah’s anger level rose. She, in a loud commanding voice, told him once more to back off and stay back. He laughed and continued his advance on her. Hannah used her Geokinesis and summoned a huge rock that hit him. The rock blasted Mr. Ahn across the room, knocking him out as soon as he hit the wall. She heard other teachers ask about the noise that her attack caused and she quickly grabbed her stuff, headed out of the classroom and ran home.